Orlesian royalty and nobility
The Orlesian Empire is probably best known for two things – being the birthplace of the Chantry and for its extravagant royalty and nobility. Orlais has a large aristocracy famed for its excess, in particular the fashionable use of cosmetics and complicated clothing, from colorful shoes to elaborate masks. The Grand Game Among the Orlesian nobility, status and appearance are set above all things. Orlesian culture is renowned for its infighting, with every family engaging in what is known as the Grand Game whose object is to one-up rival nobles. Ennoblement Outside of Orlais, it is believed that the lower classes find nobility and the Game contemptible. In truth, most Orlesians aspire to become its participants. Some say that Orlais is a kind of meritocracy, and it is true that anyone could conceivably join the ranks of nobility if they become wealthy enough. For example, a lucky merchant with a powerful patron could gain a title through the Council of Heralds. However, it is exceptionally rare and for most commoners ennoblement remains an unattainable goal. Titles Emperor Drakon, the founder of the Empire, abolished all noble titles with the exception of Lord, Lady and Emperor, fearing that the Grand Game would tear the nation apart. It did not end the Game as Drakon had intended – the nobles began to collect unofficial titles rather than official ones, such as "the exalted patron of Tassus Klay" or "uncle to the champion of Tremmes".Codex entry: The Orlesian Empire There remains an established list of aristocratic titles along with appropriate forms of address. The extent of the titles official or ceremonial capacity is unclear. Known royalty and nobility Emperors and Empresses * Emperor Kordillus Drakon I – the first Emperor of Orlais * Empress Area – the wife of Drakon * Kordillus II – the son of Drakon, and the second Emperor of Orlais * Empress Jeaneve I – one of the early Orlesian rulers. She created many of the traditions and practices of the imperial court. Her guard, the Empress's Arm, were one of the main predecessors of the chevaliers.Codex entry: The Empress's Point * Emperor Freyan – ascended to the throne in 7:44 Storm. It is known that he abolished the law that disallowed women from joining the Orlesian knighthood.Codex entry: Aveline, Knight of Orlais * Empress CelesteCodex entry: The Golden Prince's Raiment * Emperor CorentineCodex entry: Lady Amandine du Val * Empress VougieneCodex entry: Andraste in Nude Repose - Invisible * Emperor Etienne I – the Emperor who presided over the end of the Exalted Marches against the Qunari * Emperor Reville – the "Mad Emperor", ordered the second and successful invasion of Ferelden * Emperor Florian – the Emperor who lost the Orlesian province of Ferelden * Empress Celene I – the Empress since 9:20 Dragon Princes * Charlotte – sister of Emperor Corentine * Arwand de Glace – son of Empress Vougine Grand Dukes * Gaspard de Chalons – challenged Celene I rule, sparking a civil war * Gratien – murdered along with his wife and children on the orders of Mad Emperor Reville who feared him as a rival Dukes * Prosper de Montfort – a close friend of Celene I Marquises * Marquis of Salmont - a friend of MeghrenDragon Age: The Stolen Throne, pg. 223. Comte * Guillaume de Launcet – was once engaged to Leandra Amell of Kirkwall * Dorian - he owned Fiona and used her as a slave. He was eventually slain by her with magic.Dragon Age: The Calling, pp. 319-320 Lords and Ladies * Remi Vascal - commonly known as the Black Fox Trivia * "Comte" is the French word for "Count". Aside from "chevalier", it is the only Orlesian title mentioned in-game that uses the French – all other Orlesian titles (Empress, Duke, Viscount, Baroness) are in English. References Category:Royalty Category:Orlesian nobility